User blog:Arigarmy/Porky Minch
fucking fatty Mother 2= Summary Porky Minch is an antagonist in Mother 2. Once a manipulative child, the influence of Giygas turned Porky into one of his most loyal servants. He antagonizes Ness and his friends across their journey several times, but never fights them until they face Giygas. He mocks them when Giygas reaches his full power, and later retreats to another time period. Stats Destructive Ability: At least Superhuman Class, possibly Building Class'Scaling to Ness in the final battle against Giygas.This only applies to Porky inside the spider mecha, and not Porky himself 'Strength: At least Superhuman Class, at most Building Class'See Source 1 'Speed: Likely Human Class'No enemies in Mother have any significant speeds or attacks of their own that are above superhuman levels, 'Power: At least Superhuman Class, at most Building Class'See Source 1 'Durability: Building Class'See Sources 1 and 2 'Range: Extended melee range in the spider mecha and with noxious gas Powers & Abilities *'Stat Amplification:' A noxious gas that emits from the spider mecha can lower offense and defense. *'Time Travel:' Porky has used time travel to defend Giygas in the Cave of the Past and used it to flee at the end of the battle. He accomplishes this with the Phase Distorter. Equipment *Spider Mecha References |-|Mother 3= Summary Porky Minch returns several millennia later as the main antagonist of Mother 3. He creates his own empire, the Porky Empire, and begins experimenting on animal fusions called Chimera. His ultimate goal is to create a being with no heart so that it could pull the Seven Needles and, as Giygas attempted before, eradicate the universe. Stats Destructive Ability: At least Superhuman Class'Scaling to Lucas and his party.This only applies to Porky inside the bed mecha. It is unknown whether or not the spider mecha and the bed mecha have similar strengths. 'Strength: At least Superhuman Class'See Sources 1 'Speed: Likely Human Class'No enemies in Mother have any significant speeds or attacks of their own that are above superhuman levels 'Power: At least Superhuman Class'See Source 1 'Durability: Superhuman Class'''See Sources 1 and 2Lucas and his party were able to make the bed mecha collapse in battle, '''Unknown inside the Absolute Safe Capsule The Absolutely Safe Capsule is stated to survive even when the sun expands and destroys Earth Range: Extended melee range in the spider mecha and with noxious gas Powers & Abilities *'Stat Amplification:' A noxious gas that emits from the bed mecha can lower offense and defense. *'Empathic Manipualtion:' Porky can cause others to cry uncontrollably. *'Time Travel:' Porky has used time travel to defend Giygas in the Cave of the Past and used it to flee at the end of the battle. He accomplishes this with the Phase Distorter. *'Immortality:' Due to time travel, Porky has become immortal via longevity. Equipment *Bed Mecha *Mecha-Porkies: Mass-produced robots to resemble Porky in his younger years. They will explode upon defeat. *Absolutely Safe Capsule: A capsule that Porky can hide within, which keeps him completely safe from outside forces. However, once he gets in, he can never get out of it. *Phase Distorter: Allows for travel between space and time. He stole it from the Mr. Saturns numerous times. Weaknesses *Porky is very ill due to constant time travelling giving him negative side-effects. *Mecha-Porkies often replicate Porky before his influence from Giygas, which included acts of cowardice and doing nothing. *Porky cannot leave the Absolutely Safe Capsule once he gets in it. References Category:Blog posts